Chaos At Hogwarts
by ClareTurner
Summary: Despite what the title says this story is very thought out and it revolves around many different original characters and different worlds. Please enjoy and no negative comments please. Constructive criticism is fine but I do not appreciate negative comments.
1. Prologue

Chaos at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other worlds other than Nionia, Twinnaka, Kalebekaro, Inollia, and Mortaloko. Those five worlds are my own. The many original characters I have in this story belong to my friend Emily and I own. This story mainly revolves around the original characters and my own story's plotline. My original story is based on my own ideals of a world like ours where we can create stories and that will create other worlds thanks to the main god Shiconen granting that power to us humans. However there is an evil man who tries to destroy every world by upsetting the balance and combines them to create one big world where everyone from the destroyed world goes. His goal in that story is to create that big world and take control it. This story… has a very different version of him. Please enjoy.

Prologue: The Secret Meeting

In a very dark, strange world, a group of evil doers have assembled. None knew the reason as to why or how they were there. There was a very long table with many of these dark beings sitting around waiting impatiently for their mysterious host.

"Where the hell is this guy?" a man, with long blond hair and golden eyes with slits like a cat bellowed. "I have more important things to do than to wait around for some QUACK who doesn't have a clue about what the hell he's even talking about! Like searching for Dark Mousy!"

"Oh shut up! All of us are waiting too!" a long-haired brunette woman commented. She had a devious look in her eye. "I have some insignificant mortals to kill and some orgies to trough!"

The group looked at her strangely. They couldn't figure out what to make of her comment. Suddenly, a creepy snake-like man with long black hair and purple markings under his eyes spoke up.

"Ohhh… can I come in watch? (pun intended)"

The woman smirked. "Sure. Maybe you can even join in…"

"Score!" the pervert-snake replied.

"Freak…" a man with spiky dark hair and a swirly orange mask added his own two cents.

An older man with wrappings around his eye and his arm color made a very evil grin. "I'm guessing you want that young Uchiha there don't you Orocimaru?" he said to him.  
"Well…that would be wonderful." Orocimaru, the snake pervert, said with a grin almost as evil as the old man's. "Sasuke-kun being there… I could take his sharingan when he least expects it."

There was silence for a moment while some got disgusted by the conversation. The silence was broken by a white-haired man with three scars on his right cheek; on vertical and two horizontal over his eye.

"Why the bloody hell am I here? My plans are better than anything this barmy wanker can cook up."

"Finally the man they were all waiting for came in amongst whispers of "Your British too?" "I am as well!" "Why the bloody hell are most of us bad dudes British?" "Hey! I may sound British, but I'm all Atlantian baby!"

The man raised an eyebrow at the comments, but ignored them as if he didn't have a care in the world… which he really didn't.

"I see we have been talkative while ya'll been waitin.'" The mysterious host said.

"Oh, he's southern too…" the brunette woman thought.

The man shook his head at the guests' thoughts. Sometimes he wished he never developed the power to read minds. The host silently walked to his throne.

"Why are we here exactly?" a man with short silver hair asked.

"Well Mr Diskenth, if ya'll shut up and pay attention I can explain why I summoned ya'll here."

"like you can do anything to us…" a man who was rather large and had a top hat with a Cheshire cat smile interceded.

"Aww what ya don't believe me Millenium Earl? Ya know you kinda get on my nerves… I could run your group of Noah any day…" the man said with an evil smirk.

The host did not allow the Earl to respond. He put his hand on the Noah's head. Suddenly, he began screaming in agony as his body began to burn into nothing but ashes. The ashes then floated away on a sudden gust of wind that came from nowhere. The other villains gathered just stared at the spot where the Millennium Earl had been standing not a moment ago. Some stared in horror, while others stared in awe.

"Now, any others care to make any…ojections?" he said casually walking back to his throne and lounging back. After a few minutes of silence, he continued.

"Alright then… I've gathered ya'll here 'cause I have recently visited a world where our worlds are created by simple creative humans."

"What…does that have to do with us?" the long-haired man from the beginning asked.

"Well Krad…That means that I now know what is going to happen to all of ya'll in the future. Meaning I can help any of ya'll take care of your enemies. We can change our fate. I gathered all the villains that I feel were worthy of helping. I would have gotten that Joker guy…but unfortunately his actor died before the movie ever came out of theatres…"

"Meaning…you can help me defeat Dark?" Krad asked with an evil smirk.

"That's the ticket blondie!" the host said with a smirk.

"How can we believe you?" another snake-like man who was bald asked.

"I thought you'd never ask…" he said. He approached the man who asked him, and gave him a book entitled "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." He then traveled around the room and gave books to their perspective other.

"I've bookmarked the parts that will appeal to all of ya'll" After he was finished distributing the books, he waited as they read the said books.

After about five minutes, the room was staring at him.

"So, now that ya'll have read what happens, who's with me?" he asked. Low and behold, all of the villains from different worlds stood swearing their loyalty to him in return for his help to change their future.

"Alright…here's the plan…" the man said with an evil smile.


	2. Chapter 1

Chaos starting notes

In a boring world far away from the mysterious man and all the villains lived a girl named Amelia Black. She grew up in England with a family named the Zimmers who had a special secret that even Amelia never knew of. When she was little she had proven to be quiet genius in school and with martial arts. She was the top of her class and a third degree black belt by the time she was seven years old. Every summer the Zimmers visited America in their summer home in Salem, Massachusetts. When Amelia was ten years old she and her adoptive brother Samhain met a pair of sisters. Their names were Clare and Sophia Turner. Together Amelia, Clare, Sophia, and the help of Sam created a story which they were slowly writing out in little notebooks and dreamed of having this story published one day.

One cloudy day in mid-summer, Amelia, Sam, and the girls had a sleepover. Amelia sat across from Samhain with a giant smirk on her face. He and the boy were playing a children's card game based on an anime called Yu-Gi-Oh. Samhain was not that good at playing it but Amelia enjoyed playing it and won almost every match she played. She claims to go easy on Sam but her pride always seems to get in the way. It was now her turn to go.

"And now I will take away the rest of your life points by using my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I win again." She said with a smirk.

"Amelia... you never go easy do you?" Sophia asked rolling her eyes.

"Heh, well I do try to... it's hard..." Amelia said giggling a bit.

Sam pouted and laid his cards down. "Magic is so much easier" he muttered to himself and stood up and walked into the kitchen to get his candy corn that seemed to be with him year round.

Amelia giggled and gathered her cards to put them away.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Clare said angrily to the TV. She was playing Kingdom Hearts and was at a very difficult part where the heartless kept attacking her. "DIE YOU STUPID HEARTLESS!" she yelled at the TV.

"Clare...it's just a video game..." Sophia said laughing.

"SO!" she said continuing to button mash.

While the two sisters were distracted Amelia looked out the window... it was starting to thunder storm... why? It wasn't supposed to... "Hey... was it supposed to storm tonight?" she asked them.

Sam walked out dresses in his pajamas with a bag of candy corn "Thats because something's coming." Samhain was still young and had a hard time keeping his mouth shut about stuff magic related.

"Like what?" Amelia asked confused.

"SHICONEN DAMMIT!" Clare cursed. She had just died for the umpteenth time. She said "Shiconen" because in the story they were creating Shiconen was the main god of all the worlds. He created some while regular creative humans created most of the rest out there. The details of different worlds will be explained later on in this story. Clare looked out the window... She looked up and was surprised. "Uh...guys... that sky looks like the sky in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts... before Destiny Islands was taken over..."

"What?" Amelia asked. She went to the window and saw that it was true. Then all of a sudden... a heartless appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sophia yelled. "HOW DO WE GET RID OF THEM? WE DON'T HAVE KEYBLADES!"

Clare suddenly ran to her closet and took out her katana. "I'll take care of them..." she said as she attacked one... however it quickly over took her and her katana was thrown out of her hand. As it attacked again a keyblade suddenly appeared in her hand...

"AWESOME!" Clare exclaimed. The keyblade looked somewhat similar to the kingdom key except it was black and red. Soon Sophia also gained a light blue and black keyblade that looked elvish.

Amelia was standing in shock. Heartless were real? She shook her head and decided to quickly pack up notes she kept on Inolla (the name of their series) and the seven books of Harry Potter she never went anywhere without.

Sam stood there watching the girls fight. He looked at his candy corn then back to the fight and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to see him scared.

Amelia got the last of her things but then noticed a heartless trying to attack her. She grabbed the katana on the ground quickly and attacked it with the large book bag on her back. She had taken martial arts and kendo classes so she knew very well how to use a katana without losing it. She defeated the heartless along with the other two girls and looked franticly for Samhain. She was worried. "Sam? SAM? Where are you?" She asked frantic. She really hoped heartless didn't get a hold of him.

Meanwhile, a man appeared in the bathroom where Samhain was with a "pop" sound. "Are you alright Samhain?" he asked in a very British accent.

The young boy that was too tall for his age looked up at the man "I'm ok Michael. I saved my candy corn" he said innocently and started to eat it again now that he and his candy corn were safely locked up in the bathroom.

The man named Michael smiled. "Come on, I'll take you and your candy corn to your mother."

Sam looked up at him "but what about Amelia?"

"She'll be fine... remembering she is not supposed to know I exist just yet."

Sam nods and stood up and taking the man's hand. "I'm ready"

Michael nodded and took him to the destination.

Meanwhile, Amelia had finished fighting with heartless and tried to go back to Clare and Sophia, but found that they were slowly being taken away from each other and they were being pulled into different dimensions. While she was being pulled she lost consciousness...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amelia woke up and realized she was in a park. She sat up looking around. It was in the beginning of summer as it was before... Although... It seemed...off...Where was she? Was everything the night before a dream? Where was Clare? Sophia? Samhain? Where was everyone?

A man shifted on the bench. Just then a black snake zipped over to Amelia "hiya!" he said in snake talk all Amelia would of heard was hisss.

"EEP!" Amelia screamed and jumped back. She never liked snakes. There was something about them. She just hated them. It might have been due to the fact that Voldemort was snakelike and so was a villain from her favorite anime.

"Whacha doin'?! Wanna play?! My name is Zippy what's yours?!" the snake said shooting up and down in the air. The man looked over and grumbled and got up grabbing the snake by the neck "How many times have I told you not to bother people?" he said glaring at the snake "sorry sir" Zippy said in a choke voice. The man looked over at Amelia "who are you?"

Amelia looked at this man with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't understand this man but he seemed to be able to know this snake was bothering her. "Were you... just speaking parsletongue?"

The man looked at her. She was a witch? "No" he answered simply "and I asked you a question first. Who are you?" he asked again

"Hn…its common courtesy to give someone's own name before asking for someone else's..." Amelia said with a smirk and crossing her arms. She had always been quick with her tongue.

The man grumbled "Well lucky for me I'm not so courteous. So tell me what your name is?"

"I don't think I want to give my name to a total stranger. So I'm sorry but I'll be on my way now..." She said smirking and walking away. She didn't know where to go but she needed to get away from this man.

The man glared and grabbed her arm "Not so fast girly. I'm not letting you leave till I get your name. Your full name at that." he didn't want to tell her but she smelled familiar.

Amelia glared at him. "Why should I give my name to an ass like you?" she said punching him to get away. Amelia was very good at martial arts and knew she had to get away from this man so she used her instinctive moves.

The man just stood there firmly not reacting to any of her moves and held her arm firmly. "Because I asked nicely" he said through his teeth. "Now tell me. I'm not a very patient man"

Amelia glared but noticed his teeth... were a bit pointy. "What's it to you anyway?" She glared more at him... her eyes were strangely crimson red with two black commas around in them. Amelia would not know about this until a few years from now.

"I have my reasons. Why is it so hard for you to tell me?"

"Because I don't like giving my name to assholes who refuse to give theirs first!" She glared. She didn't know what it was but she had always been extremely prideful.

"Fine my name is Alex now tell me yours" he said still not letting her go

Amelia glared. "Amelia Black." she said keeping the glare.

Alex blinked "Black? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time" he said with a smirk "I was right to ask your name." she must be Sirius'. He thought to himself. He knew much about things that no one else did. "Here to find your daddy?" He said with a smirk "why don't you try Azkaban"

Amelia's eyes widened. It couldn't be... Was this all a dream? Her having the same surname as Sirius... It...was simply... a coincidence... That's all it was... That's all it ever was. She shook her head. "I...I don't know what you're talking about Alex..."

Alex laughed "Yeah right. Then why else would you be here on Privet Drive where your god-bother is if you weren't looking for him"

"Pr...Privet...Drive?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "I...I didn't know... So... I'm not...dreaming...am I?" That's when she realized. She looked around franticly. Where was her schoolbag? She had to get to it before the enemy did... She had all of her Harry Potter books in there! She struggled to get out of his grasp to go look for it.

Alex kept a firm grasp "what are you looking for?"

"My...my book bag... It has all my important things in it..." she said. "I write a lot and my notebooks are in there."

Alex sighed "I'll help you look for it" he said letting go and walked off and started to look for it. When he was out of ear shot he looked at Zippy "watcher her and alert me if she tries to leave" Zippy saluted him with his tail "as you wish m'friend!" he said and zipped off over to Amelia and eyed her. Alex continued to look.

"Come on...come on...where are you..." Amelia said to herself. She was worried. She couldn't let that man get her bag... She didn't trust him one bit. Finally she saw the strap of her bag. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and ran into someone around her height.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Amelia looked up...but then realized... she had run into none other than Harry Potter...

Harry blinked "I'm sorry" Alex ran up and grabbed her bag before she could "I wonder what could be so important in this bag?" he said holding it high so she couldn't get it.

"NO GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Amelia said getting up, running and grabbed the bag from him. "It's mine... no one can look in it!"

Alex blinked and laughed. He couldn't help it. "Ok, ok jeeze kid." he said and looked down at Harry. He was still concerned about him. "That's a neat scar you got there" he said to the young boy.

Amelia glared. "Just give me the damn bag and leave me and him alone!" she said protectively.

Alex smirked "what I can't see what's inside?"

"NO!" she glared. "It's secret and no one can see them! It's none of anyone's business!"

Alex shrugged "I'm nosey" he said and walked off to his bench with the bag and sat down opening it.

"NO PLEASE GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK NOW!" she yelled at him following him closely.

He pulled out the first Harry Potter book and blinked. What was this? Did they really make books about the boy now? No they did. Not that he knew of. He opened the book and started to read the first page. This was a story book. But... then he remembers the man named Kaleb and growled. Was this girl with him? he hated that man. The death-eaters were fools to follow him. "Hey Amelia" he said darkly "are you with that man?"

Amelia glared with her red eyes again. "WHAT MAN? GIVE THEM BACK NOW!" she yelled angrily grabbing the books. "Someone like you shouldn't read these books!"

Alex glared "someone like me?" he said and stood up gripping her and holding her still "tell me do you work for Kalebeko?" he said angrily. "If you do I will kill you right where you stand so you better pick the right answer."

"Ka...kalebeko?" she asked in shock. Now she knew she was dreaming... "Thats... he...he can't be real..." she sat down trying to think this through. There had to be something...than again... it couldn't be a coincidence that heartless decided to destroy her world... "N...no... If he's...real...I'm not...I'm not with him... If you know him than you know about other worlds... In my world stories created create other worlds. My friends and I...created Kaleb... I didn't ever think... that it would be real... But... the story's all...it's all wrong... if he's here... than... than... where's Maria? Where's Michael? Why...did I end up here instead... of Inollia or something... this...this seems all wrong..."

Alex glared "You created that thing?! Well un-create him! Kill him or something!" he said angrily and shook her. How could this little shit create that thing? "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you for creating that thing?!" he growled angrily

"I...I don't understand... I don't understand how he's like this... All I can say is that if he's different and he's truly evil... than... I will be the one to find a way to kill him. If you don't believe me... I'll do an unbreakable vow..." she said looking at him sternly. She knew the consequences and she looked over at Harry who was getting bullied by Dudley and his buddies. If she really was who he said she was... She wanted to protect Harry no matter what.

"No I don't believe you. Someone that would create something like that monster. Do you have any idea how much trouble he's caused me?!"

"...Trouble? Honestly I know he's a troublemaker... but... this is different... fine don't believe me... but... I need those books. I refuse to allow anyone read those books in this world. Especially if they could be a death-eater..." she glared grabbing the books and the bag and walking off to where Harry was.

"Wait… it says something about death-eaters in there?" he said following her.

"Yes... but...If you're from this world... I don't remember any Alex... And I'd like to keep these a secret thanks..." She said walking faster. She approached Dudley and pushed him off of Harry. "Oi... lay off him! He hasn't done anything to you piggy..."

Dudley "what did you just say?" Alex followed her "hey kid! I need to see those books!"

Amelia ignored Alex and went back to Dudley. "I said... lay off him piggy. You look like a bloody pig."

Alex glared at them. He would have to keep an eye on her. He looked at Zippy "follow her and watch her I'm going home to get out of the bloody sun" he said marching off. Dudley pushed Amelia "don't start with me!"

Amelia smirked. "You don't want to start with me tubby."

Dudley smirked as well; "back off girl" he said and shoved Amelia

Amelia grinned wider. "Alright...don't say I didn't warn you..." She said attacking Dudley. As the others attacked her she knocked them down very easily. She had gained a black belt at a very young age. She was a natural for some odd reason. Soon all of the boys save for Harry was on the ground in pain.

Harry looked at them with wide eyes. He was so dead. Yup his fate had been sealed by this little girl. He wouldn't get meals for a year and be locked in his cupboard.

Amelia smirked. "Go ahead... run off to mummy." she said to Dudley. She giggled as she saw Dudley run away with his tail between his legs.

"Hey, you alright there?" she asked Harry.

Harry was far from alright "yeah fine" he said watching Dudley seal his fate as he waddled to number 4.

Samhain suddenly came running up "there you are!" he said pointing an accusing finger at Amelia.

"Samhain? Where have you been? And why are you waving that finger at me?"

"You ran away" he said innocently and walked over to her. He looked over at harry and his jaw dropped and pointed at him jumping up at down not able to scream or speak a word. He was always a fan of the Harry Potter. His mother read him the books.

Before Sam could do anything and she covered his mouth "hello my dears" she said to the children.

"I did not run away..." Amelia said in a huff. When Sam's mother came over she smiled at her. "Hello Vanessa... um... can I talk to you?" She asked quietly.

Vanessa nodded "yes" she said and dragged her son away from Harry

"Um... That...weird man over there... He said... That...Harry...is my god-brother..." Amelia said looking over at harry who was thoroughly confused.

Vanessa nodded "Yes he is. You're going to be living with them" Sam looked up at his mother with wide eyes and tried to say something from under her hand but all that came out was "mmfbakfjaekdlfadj"

Amelia smiled "R...really? How are the muggles gonna take it?"

Vanessa smiled as well "well the will just have to deal with that now won't they?"

Just as Amelia said this the Dursleys came in and grabbed Harry by the back of the shirt. "Come on you." Petunia said.

"Wait... I am the one who beat up your son. You're just going to have to deal with me now. Since I'm Harry's god-brother and all..." Amelia said with a smirk.

Vanessa walked over practically dragging her son "hi it's nice to meet you I'm Vanessa Zimmer." Vanessa was dressed odd. She had on a long black dress and was in her bare feet and hand on an ankle bracelet and toe rings. She had on bracelets and necklaces and rings. She had on her black cloak and dark makeup. Her son was also dressed odd. He had on a fishnet shit with a black t-shirt over it and black and white striped pants with combat boots. He also had on a cloak. "We're your new neighbors. Also this little girl belongs with you. She's harry's god-sister. So congratulations you're a new mother!"

Petunia's eyes widened. "How... did you..."

Vanessa blinked "how did I what dear?"

"Who are you to dump a girl on me?" she glared.

"Well I wouldn't call it dumping and its lily's and James's godchild. Well seeing as they are not here she goes to you." she said with a smile "besides I already have my son to take care of"

Petunia's face went a bit pale and she sighed. "Fine... come on... both of you..."

Amelia grabbed her things on the ground. "See you later than. Thank you for taking care of me." she said smiling and hugging Sam and Vanessa as she hurried off. Petunia took no time in shoving both Harry and Amelia in the cupboard. This was going to be how Amelia spent the rest of the summer. Amelia smirked and made a space on the floor for herself.

Harry sat there cooped up in the corner "So umm you're my god-sister?"

Amelia smirked. "Yes. Your father was my godfather. That woman raised me for a while until she finally found you."

Harry nodded "how old is her son?"

"Eleven like me." Amelia smiled. Despite her circumstances she was happy. She was Sirius Black's Daughter. She was Harry Potter's god-brother. She knew she had to ensure she and Harry went to Hogwarts. She smirked slyly at the thought.

Harry blinked "but he's so tall" he said remembering Sam. He thought he was at least 13.

Amelia smiled. "Yes... I could swear his dad is a giant!" she giggled at the thought though she knew to hold her tongue with the Dursleys... well until they REALLY pissed her off...

Harry giggled "that would be neat to meet a giant don't you think?"

Amelia started laughing. She got into laughing fits at times... It must have been something she got from her dad.

Harry smiled "I was surprised you could fight off Dudley like that! But don't do it next time. Cause now we're going to be stuck in here for a long time"

"Eh... it's worth it... That pig needs to learn his lesson. Besides... we get some god-sibling time." she smiled. The two of them went to sleep after talking for a bit. Amelia was determined to get to Hogwarts and determined to set her father free.


End file.
